


Attention

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Sexual Tension, That definitely gets resolved later, fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Chakotay tries to get Kathryn to admit he's right.Fictober day #19: "Yes, I admit it, you were right."





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> I've been horrible at keeping up with these lately, my apologies. As with the last few times, I'll be getting today's prompt up later. 
> 
> This one is just a fun and flirty J/C piece. They're in a relationship at this point, and I'd like to think it takes place somewhere after the events of season 5/6 once they got everything worked out. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one!

“Admit it Kathryn, I was right.” Chakotay took a step closer to her and she felt her pulse skyrocket. “You liked the attention you were getting on that planet. The way that everyone was looking at you, and the way the ambassadors offered to have you join them in their bedchambers.”

She took a step that mirrored his. They were quite close now, and Kathryn was suddenly consumed with the desire to grab his uniform and pull him in for a kiss. A desire that she usually kept locked away until they were in her quarters. “And you were jealous,” She shot back, “Jealous that they invited me and not both of us.”

“Jealous that I almost missed the sight of you naked and coming, yes.” He said, matter-of-factly. “I’m not at all jealous that they didn’t invite me. I am curious as to why you didn’t go, though.”

Kathryn grinned. “I thought about it, but you know there’s really only one person’s bed I’m interested in sharing.”

“Oh?” Chakotay raised an eyebrow, feigning ignorance. “And who might that be?” 

“Yours, of course.” Kathryn purred. She ran her hand down his chest and leaned in so their lips were almost touching. “I only want you. I even fantasize about it on the Bridge, sometimes.”

Chakotay groaned and pulled her in the rest of the way for a kiss. His hands gripped her hips, holding her flush against him. Kathryn brought her hands up to his face. Her body was humming with energy, begging for more than the passionate kiss they were currently sharing, but she knew they couldn’t. They were still on duty, and had to leave her Ready Room soon lest people (Tom) grew suspicious. She reluctantly pulled away. 

“We should get back out there, despite the fact that I’d love nothing more than to continue this.” She sighed.

“My quarters, 1800 hours.” He kissed her again. “We can pick up right where we left off.”

“Hmm, sounds perfect.” Kathryn grinned.   
She moved to leave her Ready Room, but stopped and turned around to look at Chakotay. “And yes, I admit it, you were right. I did like the attention I was getting. But your attention is the only kind that truly matters to me.”

Chakotay gave her a dimpled grin that made her heart flutter. They walked onto the Bridge and took their seats, both thinking that 1800 hours couldn’t arrive fast enough.


End file.
